Galley carts are generally used in the transportation industry for moving goods and other articles. Galley carts can be used in critical environments like in the aeronautical industry and are subject to standardization and safety requirements.
Galley cart are used to transport merchandise, food, beverage and other items. These goods are packaged in containers that are coming in a plurality of shapes and sizes. It is hence desirable that the galley cart be designed to receive containers of more than one shape and size.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved trolley cart over the existing art. It is also desirable to provide an improved container-receiving portion that would receive containers of more than one shape and size. It is equally desirable to provide a trolley cart that is not jeopardizing the stability of containers supported thereon.
Other deficiencies will become apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains in view of the following summary and detailed description with its appended figures.